


Idk

by Wolfywol



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oh My God, Sad, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfywol/pseuds/Wolfywol
Summary: Mari didnt know what she did. Chat didn't know what HE did. Who knows what they did?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	Idk

mari didn't know _what_ she was doing.

She had gone all day avoiding everyone, that included chat noir. And for _whatever_ reason he just so happened to be on her balcony. She really didn't want to talk her feelings out. She really _really_ didn't want to.

But if she didn't she'd probably be akumatized and who better to be with when that happens then the one and only Chat Noir? She knew that he would protect her, she knew he would always be there. She _knew._

But couldn't believe it. And that broke her even more, broke her to the point the cat had to scramble down the building and ask her what was wrong. And all she could do was mumble incoherent words, and cry. Cry more than she ever thought she could. Just cry.

And let all the pain go away.

Slowly..

_so so soo painfully slowly_

Until she couldn't feel anymore.

Or until it was too late and she was looking at the ones she loved........

Dissappear..


End file.
